


Take a Final Bow

by dimethief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit needs a hug, Break Up, Heavy Angst, Jäger needs a hug, M/M, Sad Story, author has no regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: The one and only scene of them breakup.Jäger finally had enough, and he thought he would be the one who hurt the most.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Take a Final Bow

**Author's Note:**

> A break up scene of Bandit/Jäger.
> 
> It’s simply my hc of how and why they break up.
> 
> I’m tipsy and I regret nothing.
> 
> Strongly recommend to listen Cringe(stripped) - Matt Maeson while you read this.

Jäger is tired. He sits himself down on the edge of the bed, looking weary and bothered. The only thing that can bother him now is that man, the only man who alway gets on his nerves and makes him doubt every decision he has made. Bandit is the ultimate fault, but who can Jäger blame since he is the one who has thought Bandit was the one that he would spend rest of his life with.

What a pathetic joke.

Jäger made a small and bitter smile to himself, laughing at his naiveness and blind passion. Though he does love Bandit very much, every bit of that man’s smile and every inch of that man’s staring - oh god isn’t that why he falls in love with Bandit - but time flies by and Jäger finally comes to realization.

This isn’t working.

Nothing is fucking working for them. They has so many differences and neither of them are willing to change for each other.

Jäger is the adventurous kind while Bandit loves to stay low key. Jäger prefers to embrace himself while Bandit is more the introverted type. Well yeah, they tried to compromise but it just… simply doesn’t work. No matter how hard Jäger tries to persuade himself that this can work, things fall apart.

That’s why here they are, in Jäger’s bedroom, making their final decision.

“I’m tired, Dom. I’m so exhausted from everything. I don’t think this works.” Glancing at Bandit who leans against the door, Jäger spills his thoughts quite easily. To be honest, it’s the time to lay out all their problems this time.

Bandit has his arms crossed upon his chest, eyes staring down, and that massive beard was touching his upper chest. Bandit didn’t reply, as he kept his pose still.

See, this is one of the reasons why Jäger considers to call it a wrap for now. There’s no way he can handle this kind of passive aggressiveness. Not from Bandit, not the man he devotes all his love to, it’s pure insulting.

Jäger takes the silence as a response, so he nodded precisely.

“I see. So you agree that we should take a break.”

Jäger makes sure he said it as it’s a statement, not a question. He’s done with questions, knowing Bandit won’t answer anyway. Maybe if he makes everything clear soon, this painful conversation will be over quickly as well.

“Whatever you say, pumpkin. I’m not one who makes the order anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Eyes snapping at Bandit, Jäger can’t even believe what he just heard.

“Well, aren’t you the one who said this would work? Aren’t you the one who made me believe that this shit was not just another tryout? Aren’t you the one who promised me that you would never give up on me?”

Bandit glares at Jäger sharply, and there’s a complicated emotion inside his eyes. Jäger thinks that may be the feeling of betrayal, or just simply hurt, but he’s too deep into his own feeling to call what it is.

“Yes, but, Jesus fucking Christ, I tried. I tried so hard when you’re so full of yourself. Talking about us, but I’m the only one here actually works for our relationship. Oh wait, you don’t know, because you never pay single attention to my effort! All you know is crying about your own feelings. Grow the fuck up, and look around, Dom, people care, and I have a heart too. It’s not fair that you’re the one who gets to bitch about- ”

“Fuck you!”

Jäger can’t even finish his accusations as Bandit cuts through with a curse. An angry interruption, full of frustration that made Jäger lean back in unknown fear. Bandit is practically shouting at Jäger, and Jäger just lets his mouth hang wide open in shock.

Bandit stands up straight, eyes surprisingly start watering before he continues his words

“Fuck you, Marius. You started this shit, and of course, you’re the one ends this. You pushed me into this whatever relationship, and now you call it a quit? Fuck you! Fuck you Marius!”

Clearly seeing Bandit was panting in anger, Jäger can’t care less as he is so hurt about what Bandit says. How dare Bandit blame everything on him? Yes, it’s him who made Bandit believe they could everything out, but it’s not his fault that he failed to realize that Bandit wasn’t the right one, right?

Who’s the one that takes care of Bandit’s insecurity? Who’s the one that fixes Bandit’s self-destructive problems? Who’s the one comforting Bandit when everything goes down? It’s fucking him.

Jäger let’s out a loud laugh, indicating how sarcastically amusing and laughable Bandit’s accusation is. Maybe he’s right about ending everything, because after these 2 years Bandit still failed to see anything beyond himself. All Bandit cares is himself, himself, himself, and himself.

“I didn’t hold a gun at you and forcing you to date me. You can blame me as much as you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that, you’re a fucking bitch ass, never learned to care. Come on, Dominic, you know you never care, not before and not now. You don’t care about me or us, you only care about you.”

Too exhausted to shout, Jäger states calmly. He thought this would be a peaceful breakup but, of course, Bandit would never let things go peacefully. Bandit loves drama and he has already made this breakup as worse as he can. And right now, no matter how pissed Jäger is, he just doesn’t have the energy to argue and all he wants is to end this conversation as soon as possible, so maybe after Bandit leaves his room he can finally let his walls down and cry his guts out.

Not right now though, Jäger will rather kill himself instead of crying in front of Bandit at this moment. His ego simply can’t let him do this, so he will suck his tears back like a brave warrior as he crushes both their hearts with his own hands.

However, as tough as Bandit looks from outside, Bandit is more the sensitive one inside. Bandit has a fragile soul that hides behind his vessel, trying his best to avoid everything that can destroy him easily, and that includes love as well.

Maybe that’s why Bandit finally failed to hold his bursting emotion. As he’s sinking down on his feet, tears roll down his cheeks, and Jäger can see Bandit is shaking. Arms and legs trembling violently, Bandit buries his face between his legs as muffled sobs slip out.

Something heavy presses against Jäger’s lung that makes him can’t even breath. It hurts to see his lover crying as everything starts falling apart between. It also hurts to be aware that he can’t do anything but watch his lover drowning in disastrous desperation helplessly. He knows the feeling too well; everytime his mind tells him that he should just quit he feels it.

Maybe, just maybe, that Bandit cares more than he thinks, that Bandit just doesn’t know how to deal with the relationship. Jäger can think hundreds of excuses for Bandit, but still he’s just too tired to pick everything up and fix them. He can’t crawl back and he has to take the final bow. They have already stolen the show and the curtain has to close. Jäger has carried on for too long, and he’s tired, just too fucking tired.

Jäger sighed. He can’t move his arms or legs as he just sits there watching Bandit having a breakdown. Secretly he prays inside his mind that soon or later Bandit will be freed from this pain, that Bandit will get over this quicker than him, hopefully.

For moment battling inside his head, Jäger eventually decides to surrender to his kind heart. So he stands up difficultly, as if his limbs weigh heavier than ever, and walks up to crying Bandit.

One last time.

He gets on his knees and hugged Bandit one last time, pressing a light kiss on Bandit’s forehead one last time.

“I love you.”

One last time.

“I’m sorry.”

One last time.

The kiss doesn’t last long, as Jäger knows if he doesn’t pull himself away fast enough he will fall again. He will never let himself fall for Bandit again, never in his life, for his own sake.

After Jäger takes a deep breath, he stands up again and squares his shoulder. One hand is placed onto the handle, then one click, and the door is opened. One step following with another step, Jäger finally walked out, leaving heartbroken Bandit behind.

What has to be done is done, and it doesn’t matter how hard it’s - it’s over. Yes, one or both of them are in pain, but the pain will go eventually, right? Someday, the pain will disappear, and everything will be fine.

Jäger closes his eyes as he walks out, shutting down everything beyond him. Now it’s only him with himself, and it doesn’t matter how broke Bandit is because one day Bandit will have someone else who’s more patient than him to fix Bandit. It’s just not Jäger, never ever meant to be him.

It’s never meant to be him for Bandit.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ok, I’m crying too.
> 
> In my hc, Bandit is just bad at his feeling. He’s too stubborn to show his affection until it’s too late, but this is also the lethal problem for Jäger. Jäger has a kind heart, but how much would you let your soft heart to be tortured just so you can save another heart? Jäger is also a man who knows when to quit in my hc.
> 
> It’s none of their faults. It’s just sometimes one of them needs to take a break, and this time it’s Jäger.


End file.
